Android 18
''How sad. To work so hard for...so little. Android 18 is a character from Dragon Ball Z and a wrestler in the Female Division. In Dragon Ball Z '''Android 18 '''is one of the many many artificial humans built by Dr. Gero in order to inact some complicated revenge plot against Goku. In an alternate future, her and her brother killed the entire cast of DBZ and practically destroyed the Earth, but in the primary timeline she isn't nearly as cool. She thoroughly beat the crap out of Vegeta shortly after being set free, so she clearly fits right in with VGCW. Then she got ate by Cell, got puked back out, and for some reason decided she wanted to have sex with Krillin. The only other thing of note she did after the Cell Saga was fight Mr. Satan, Trunks and Gohan(as mighty mask) in a three way, after beating Trunks and Gohan she let Mr.Satan defeated her. In VGCW 18 made her first appearance on January 1st , where she competed in a six-woman battle royale for a Gurl Gamer Championship title shot. She was the second to be eliminated, pinned by Lightning, and wouldn't be seen again until the relaunch of the Female Division. On April 12th, Android 18 was replaced with an updated model by Dr. Gero, who threatened to take the original to his scrap heap. The fake 18 subsequently lost her first match to Samus Aran. Despite being forcefully taken back to Gero's lab, 18 managed to escape and return just in time to reveal some important information concerning a stolen artifact. On May 2nd, 18 explained the circumstances surrounding Artificial 18 to Bryn McMahon. She told him Carmen Sandiego had paid Dr. Gero to plant a mole in WVGCW, but she's since stopped him. Bryn promised to keep 18's spot in the roster safe if she could recover his artifact before the #1 Contender Tournament concluded. Later that night, she was approached by Security Guard L backstage, who found 18's presence despite not having a match suspicious. 18, not willing to leave, told Lightning to make her. The two then fought, and Lightning struck the finishing blow and won the brawl. The next show, 18 was still trying to convince Lightning of her "evil twin" story, but Lightning remained doubtful until Mavis Beacon assured her that the fake 18 would be showing up for a match tonight. Later that night, as Artificial 18 battled Rinoa Heartilly, the real 18 stormed into the ring and attacked her duplicate. The match briefly became a Triple Threat, until the fake left the ring and told 18 that, since she was booked for the fight, she should finish it herself. 18 then continued in Extreme Rules combat with Rinoa, and was eventually able to pin her - getting her first WVGCW victory in the process. One Android Falls, Another Rises After her match, 18 went backstage and challenged her double to a Hell in a Cell match that night. Artificial 18 initially refused, but at the insistence of Lightning, she relented and agreed to the match. Soon, the two androids began their battle, but 18 proved unable to defeat a more advanced model of cyborg and was pinned. But as the cage was lifted and Artificial 18 celebrated her victory, help arrived in the form of Videl, coming into the ring and attacking the fake! In the handicap match that followed, Videl gave Artificial 18 the beating of a lifetime, eventually pinning her and clinching her team's victory on behalf of justice! Then, at the end of the show in Bryn O Mac's office, 18 turned in the artifact and reported that Artificial 18 was dead, ending the Android Saga with the true 18 triumphant. 18's next match was on June 6th, in the Female Division's first VGCW vs. WWE match, facing off against WWE Diva, Lita. In a long and brutal Extreme Rules match, 18 was finally able to pin Lita after a Northern Lights Suplex, getting her second singles victory and keeping her career on an upward trajectory. On the season 1 finale, 18 had no matches but showed a budding friendship between herself and former Security Guard L. General Manager Carmen Sandiego's decision to implement the new tag team division would directly effect Android 18 on episode 2 of the 2nd season. Meeting with Lightning backstage, 18 suddenly found herself a part of a tag team in an upcoming match that same night. Android 18 would make her tag team debut with a new theme as a member of 18 Volts with her once enemy-now-friend Lightning against the V.I.L.E.C.W.'s top enforcer Daisy and the debut of the Damsels of Distress. While the viewers gave the 18 Volts little chance of victory, the team fought hard. The newly revealed Shadow Peach seemed too much for them to handle and when Lightning had a face to chest meeting with Table-san it looked like it was wraps for the tag team. 18 however, displayed a level of talent and skill that had previously been unprecedented and almost single-handedly began to turn the match in their favor. 18 seemed to elevate her wrestling to another level and not even the fearsome Daisy was having any success in dealing with her. Shadow Peach proved to be the biggest obstacle but the 18 Volts began to single her out with many double teams weakening the nightmare enough for Lightning to put the match away. Now with three straight wins on her record, Android 18 seems to have plenty of momentum heading forward and the 18 Volts are now unlikely contenders. Record Gallery Eighteen.PNG|18's previous appearance. android 18 halloween vgcw.png|Android 18's halloween alternate outfit